Our Pain
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: Yes, another side-story for the main one I am doing, I may continue this, I don't know, you guys tell me what you think. Anyways the pairings are: WashingtonxOC, GrifxOC, and SimmonsxOC, the names of the OCs are in the story. Rated T for language. Please review.


**Our Pain**

**WashingtonxNebraska, GrifxWolf(Gwen), SimmonsxCrystal**

**Yeah, another side-story for the main one I am working on. The pairings are above, Wolf is the leader of the new team that comes to Blood Gulch. Crystal is my cousin's character, Nebraska and Wolf are mine.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or any of its characters other then my OCs and my cousin owns her OC.**_

* * *

Washington paced back and forth at the blue's base. There has been no word on Nebraska, and he was starting to worry. His hands kept clenching as he paced until Tucker came over in an attempt to get him to calm down. "Dude, it's gonna be alright, Nebraska is a tough girl…" he kept saying as he watched Washington. As much as the freelancer wanted to believe that he couldn't. "Lyn… you have to pull through… for the Blood Moon team, for Alaska, for me…" he kept mumbling until the door opened and Claude stepped out. Tucker and Washington turned to him for an answer, though the look on Claude's face sent a cold feeling through Washington's stomach.

During this time Grif was doing the same thing except he was sitting down. Donut was trying to help, with no success… Grif's eyes were glazed over as he looked down at his hands and feet. What was strange though was even Sarge felt some sympathy for the man, though he would never admit it. The usually orange armored soldier swiftly got to his feet and walked out of the room. "Wolf… Gwen… why did you do it?" he kept asking to no one as he stood outside. He shook his head and whirled around, punching the wall with all the strength he could muster. Soon angry tears fell down his face as he muttered curses under his breath. He punched the wall again, causing Donut and Sarge to come running. Sarge grabbed his arm before he could hit the wall again, "Get a grip on yourself boy!" he said sounding like he usually did, though there was a hint of sympathy there that Grif didn't seem to notice.

Also, Simmons was having his own problems, Crystal had just broken up with him over something he had said and almost done. He kept cursing at himself and telling himself what an idiot he was as Crystal stormed off and was met by Sky and Nexus. He could hear them muttering something and caught his name and the cold glare from Nexus' usually warm unusual blue and lavender eyes. He looked down at his feet and cussed at himself again, "Why am I such an idiot!?" he started at himself as he slowly drug himself back to the Red Base. His thoughts were distant as he continued to mutter things under his breath. When he got back he saw Sarge holding Grif's arm that looked like It was ready to strike something or someone… 'Gah, that's right! Wolf is dead! That might have something to do with everyone's moods lately…' he thought, though he knew there was more to it.

Washington suddenly collapsed to his knees and gripped his stomach. He felt sick, scared, alone, even with Tucker and Claude trying to help him out. He shook his head wildly refusing to believe what they were saying, "No! She isn't dead! She can't be!" he kept muttering as the others tried to help him. Suddenly he shot to his feet and rushed out of the base. 'Why her? Why not me?" he kept asking himself as he rushed out to the caves where he tended to stay when he needed to be alone or to think. Angry tears spilled down his face, normally he would be able to hold himself together, but now, after such a short time, after he was finally able to tell her how he felt, after she accepted him, she died… why? He shouted out from anger and hurt, the sound echoed through the caves and throughout the gulch.

Grif ripped his arm from Sarge's grasp and cursed, "You don't understand!" he half shouted. Sarge took a step back from the private's sudden outburst. Simmons and Donut seemed to do the same thing before Simmons stepped forward and grabbed both of Grif's arms and he drug him into the base. Simmons carried the flailing soldier to the room they shared and set him down on his bunk. "What do you want Simmons!?" he shouted trying to escape his friend's grasp. "Grif! You need to calm down! You know Wolf wouldn't want you to be acting like this!" he shouted back angrily. Grif seemed taken aback by this and looked down at his feet as he felt himself go limp. "I know… it's just… I don't know…" he said avoiding Simmons gaze. He felt his friends grip release him and glanced up as he took a step back. "I guess… this means everything will be alright…" Grif said as Simmons nodded, "Look, I want you to know one thing…" he started causing Grif to look at him fully, "You should NEVER forget about her." He said looking seriously at Grif. He nodded and this caused Simmons to give him a friendly smile and pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Washington sighed as he sat lifelessly on the cave's floor. He looked up at the ceiling his eyes glazed over and dull He was suddenly awoken by a familiar voice, "Wash? Ah good, it is you…" Claude said causing him to sit up and look at him. "What is it?" he asked, his voice almost hollow. "Neb- Nebraska, wanted me to tell you something before she left… 'If you ever forget about her… she will kick you're a** in the next life, also, if you find someone else to live your life with, it'll be just fine with her…" Claude replied sitting down in front of Washington. Washington looked blankly at him before looking down and chuckling half-heartedly, "That's just like her… isn't it?" he said. Claude chuckled some himself, "Yeah, I guess it is…" he replied looking at Washington, who still had his head down and sighed with a faint smile on his face, "You really loved her… didn't you?" Wash was caught off guard by the question and looked up at Claude wide-eyed before smirking, "Yeah, I guess I did… and I still do…" Claude nodded then stood, "Well, I will be back at the Blood Moon team's base if you need me…" with that he walked off leaving Washington in the darkness. "I loved her, and I still do, Lyn, I will NEVER forget you, and I highly doubt I will ever truly move on from you… goodbye for now…" he finished as if she was right beside him.

"Now if only I could solve my problem with Crystal…" Simmons muttered as he walked down the halls of the base. He suddenly bumped into Donut, "Hm… oh, sorry Donut…" he said looking down at the slightly shorter private. Donut tilted his head before speaking, "What's wrong Simmons?" he asked before Simmons could walk away. Simmons had been half-way turned around and slowly he turned his head to look at Donut, "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" he said a bit too quickly. Donut tilted his head and sank into one hip. "Simmons, it's written all over your face…" Donut replied glaring up at him. Simmons sighed and let his shoulders sag. "I… got into a fight with Crystal… said dome wrong things… she broke up with me…" he said covering his face with one hand. Donut nodded and signaled for him to follow. He did and they were now in Donut's room. He glanced around, it was fairly plain, nothing like what he had imagined it looking like. He shook his head and was suddenly pulled into a conversation with Donut.

By the time he exited Donut's room he felt a little better and had an idea on how he could make it up to Crystal. Though he was tired enough from his fight with Crystal, Helping Grif, then having to explain things to Donut, he went to the room he shared with Grif and saw the man curled up on his bunk gripping his blankets and pillow. Simmons walked over to his bunk and sat down looking over at Grif as he shifted or muttered something. Simmons shook his head and removed his boots before laying down. Soon he fell asleep as he thought about what he was going to do to make it up to Crystal tomorrow.


End file.
